What Have You Done
by reyna-ruina
Summary: One Shot. Continuación del fic Numb. El secreto es descubierto por alguien...que, sin embargo, desea ayudarlo. Malisimo summary.


Ok, continuación de "Numb". Si lo leen y no entienden nada es porque tienen que leer el otro para entenderlo

Este capi es más como de "transición", de una parte de la historia a otra. Pequeña conver entre Albus y Voldemort. Enjoy.

-Buenas noches, Tom. Pasa y toma asiento

El Innombrable asomó apenas la cabeza y espió la enorme habitación, y a su ocupante.

Un hombre estaba sentado en medio de una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía una multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había objetos muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes estaban repletas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos, Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto…

El anfitrión se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y se acercó a recibir al recién llegado. Era un mago mayor de edad, muy anciano ya a juzgar por su largo cabello y barba plateados. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de un par de anteojos con forma de medialuna.

-Por favor, entra ya-dijo el anciano, mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa bonachona- No queremos que los alumnos te vean viniendo a verme…-

Un gran pájaro de color del fuego, que descansaba en una magnífica percha dorada al fondo de la habitación, levantó las alas y lanzó una especie de chirrido, molesto ante la presencia del intruso. Sin embargo, el anciano anfitrión levantó una mano hacia el ave y esta silenció sus quejas de inmediato, aunque a regañadientes.

-Tranquilo, Fawkes-dijo con voz calmada el anciano de los ojos claros- Es sólo un viejo amigo…

El Innombrable ahogó una pequeña risita, cerrando tras él la puerta de la sala y hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-"Viejo amigo"…jamás creí que te fueras a referir a mi persona de esa manera, Dumbledore-

-¿Me vas a negar que en un tiempo lo fuimos?-espetó el hombre que se hacía llamar Dumbledore, estrechando la mano blanca y huesuda que el recién llegado le tendía - ¿O acaso ya has olvidado tus primeros años en esta institución, aquellos buenos viejos tiempos?...

-De acuerdo, eso no te lo puedo negar, mis años más…felices…se podría decir que los pasé aquí.-respondió el Innombrable, recorriendo con la vista la gran sala-Aunque la repentina frialdad hacia mí que comenzaste a mostrarme luego de mi tercer año fue siempre algo que me preocupó…

-Me diste razones para actuar así contigo, no lo olvides, Tom- acotó el anciano, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y haciendo aparecer con una floritura de su varita una silla victoriana frente a él- Cuando me enteré de que todo este tiempo tú eras el Heredero de Slytherin no pude más que confirmar mis dudas… ¿Se te antoja algo de tomar?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Tom, Albus- respondió secamente Voldemort, sentándose de mala gana frente al anciano mago-Detesto que me llamen por mi nombre _muggle_…

Dumbledore hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té de vainilla y sorbió el suyo con lentitud, mirando al hombre frente a él con apacible seriedad.

-Pero al parecer no te molesta que _él_te llame así, ¿No es cierto?

Voldemort se tensó repentinamente, mientras miraba al otro mago con una nota de fingida confusión en el rostro.

-¿De qué…estás hablando, Albus?-

Dumbledore dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa con la misma serenidad con que la había levantado y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos, mirando fijamente a los ojos al Innombrable, con expresión serena.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Tom.

Voldemort enmudeció. Jamás creyó que él podría llegar a decir algo, y menos al anciano ese. Es cierto que nunca le había pedido que guardara silencio pero…luego de tantos meses entrenando en secreto, ¿Por qué recién ahora abría la boca?

-Él no me dijo nada, por si es eso lo que crees-respondió calmadamente Dumbledore, taladrando al Innombrable con sus orbes azules-Lo vi yo mismo, en su mente. Hace días que está callado, no habla con nadie, no quiere asistir a clases y hasta sus amigos han comenzado a preocuparse. Dicen que una vez hasta lo escucharon llorar…y tú bien sabes lo fuerte que es ese chico, es difícil hacerlo llorar.

Voldemort estaba completamente mudo. Escuchaba todo lo que brotaba de la boca de Dumbledore sin despegar la vista del suelo, sin poder creer…

-Pero lo realmente preocupante empezó hace tres noches: sus compañeros de la torre decían que se despertaba a mitad de la noche, muy alterado, y gritaba tu nombre…

"Esta tarde lo llamé aquí, para que me explicara lo que ocurría. Al principio no lo quería admitir, decía que estaba todo bien…pero finalmente me dijo que había estado teniendo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas. Le pedí que me las relatara, pero se mostraba demasiado alterado cada vez que intentaba recordarlas así que entré a su mente y las vi yo mismo. Pero como bien sabes, la mente no es como un libro que puedes leer a gusto; así que no sólo vi sus sueños…sino también todo lo que le había llevado a tenerlos.

Voldemort tragó saliva. Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo para volver a sorber otro trago de su té de vainilla, como si estuvieran tratando el asunto más simple del mundo. Finalmente dejó la tacita de porcelana sobre su plato y volvió a clavar sus ojos en las orbes rojas del Innombrable.

-Lo vi todo, Voldemort-sentenció el anciano mago, con una voz tan suave que daba miedo-Todo. Y francamente todavía me cuesta creer que eso que vi fuera real…

Voldemort bajó la vista al suelo.

-Albus, yo…

Las palabras se le estaban atragantando todas juntas, como si tuviera una papa obstruyéndole la garganta. Él nunca le había rendido cuentas de nada a nadie, pero ahora esto no se trataba sólo de él, sino también de la única persona que significaba realmente algo en su vida. Sabía que si el anciano mago daba a conocer lo que había visto en la mente del chico los arruinaría a los dos de para siempre. A él no le importaba lo que el mundo dijera sobre sí mismo, todo el mundo le tenía mucho miedo y eso no iba a cambiar por lo que dijera Dumbledore.

Pero para Harry las cosas serían muy distintas…

-¿Tú qué?-preguntó el anciano, cruzando los dedos de sus manos. Su tono de voz no podía estar más lejos de ser mordaz: estaba interrogando al Innombrable como quien pregunta cuál fue el pronóstico del clima para la semana.

-Yo…-Voldemort se sentía extrañamente débil. Si daba un solo paso en falso ese viejo era capaz de soltarlo todo, y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Suspiró- Yo le dije que olvide lo que pasó, que no se repetiría, que yo me aseguraría de que no se repitiera jamás…Que me concentraría simplemente en…

-En hacerlo sentir mal.

Voldemort levantó la vista hacia su interlocutor, extrañado ante lo que acababa de oír.

Dumbledore lo miraba muy fijo, con la primera mirada realmente severa y acusadora de la noche.

-¿Sabes de qué se trataban sus pesadillas, Tom?-preguntó Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al Innombrable- Él soñaba que te mataba. Soñaba que morías por culpa suya, Tom, y la angustia que eso le provocaba era tal que no podía evitar despertarse gritando…

Voldemort no daba crédito a lo que oía. Miraba al suelo, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del anciano mago clavada en sus ojos, tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual Harry podía estar sintiéndose así.

-No quiero hacer conjeturas apresuradas-dijo lentamente Dumbledore, sin quitar ni por un instante su mirada severa de los ojos del Innombrable-Pero creo que ese chico está…enamorado de ti.

Voldemort miró a su interlocutor con la confusión y la incredulidad pintarrajeadas en el rostro.

-¿Enamorado…de mí?-la voz de Tom sonaba enrarecida-¡¿Dumbledore, estás razonando lo que dices?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te puede ocurrir sugerir semejante cosa??

-Sólo te digo lo que veo-contestó calmadamente el anciano- Y lo que vi es a un chico con miedo de hacerte daño. Sé que suena increíble, a mí también me costó creerlo cuando lo percibí por primera vez, pero la única verdad aquí es que él no desea matarte, y no sabe qué hacer para huir de esa responsabilidad que pusiste en sus manos. Y no sólo éso: incluso teme que los aurores te encuentren; por eso está indagando siempre entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para saber qué tan avanzados están en tu búsqueda. Teme que te puedan dañar…

-Él no está…él no _puede_ estar enamorado de mí-la voz del Innombrable sonaba grave y peligrosa, pero a la vez desesperada- Es…simplemente…imposible…

-También era imposible, en teoría, que te enamoraras de la persona que ocasionó tu caída-respondió sabiamente Dumbledore-Y ya ves…

-¡¡PERO YO MATÉ A SU FAMILIA, CON UN DEMONIO!!-aulló el Innombrable, poniéndose de pie de un salto y golpeando es escritorio con un puño, mientras le dirigía al anciano mago una mirada taladrante-¡¡Yo maté a sus padres, yo soy el culpable de que su vida hasta el día de hoy haya sido una desgracia llena de peligros, yo soy el culpable de que su tío haya muerto!!...

La voz de Voldemort se apagaba cada vez más a cada palabra que soltaba, mientras su rostro descendía y su puño se aflojaba.

-…Es **imposible**…Él no puede…_amarme_...

Dumbledore también se había puesto de pie, y miraba a Voldemort con una mezcla de serenidad y conmiseración en el rostro.

-Harry ya ha conseguido lo imposible antes, y bien lo sabes. Logró huir de la muerte siendo tan sólo un bebé, cuando se supone que nadie escapa a la muerte que tú ofrendas. Logró, siendo un niño, rescatar una piedra filosofal de entre un montón de peligros; logró huir de las fauces de un basilisco gigante y hasta consiguió matarlo; logró escapar de un hombre lobo y salvarse la vida a sí mismo; e incluso y sin ir más lejos el año antepasado venció a un colacuerno húngaro, se enfrentó a un ejército de sirenas y atravesó un laberinto asesino, sin mencionar que te volvió a enfrentar para salir vivo una vez más.¡¡Incluso ha logrado enamorarte, cuando el mundo mágico en pleno cree que no tienes sentimientos!! -la voz de Dumbledore denotaba más firmeza que nunca-...En vista de todo esto, Voldemort, creo que es bastante sensato suponer al menos posible el hecho de que Harry esté enamorado de ti, ¿no crees?.

El Innombrable no respondió. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los ojos vidriosos y la mente nublada por la confusión. Lo que decía el viejo tenía mucho sentido después de todo, pero…

-Es que no entiendo…-Voldemort sonaba más calmado, pero a la vez más confundido- Es decir, es bastante obvio ver por qué me enamoré de él: me ha enfrentado varias veces sin vacilar nunca, no teme luchar por lo que le importa, sabe bien cómo se siente ser rechazado, pisoteado por la vida…y aún así no se rindió jamás…Pero… ¿Qué puede haberme visto él a _mí_?

Dumbledore le dedicó a su confundido interlocutor una suave sonrisa.

-Aunque suene extraño, Voldemort, él es lo que es hoy día gracias, en gran parte, a ti.

Voldemort lo miró sin entender nada, poniendo en duda la capacidad del anciano de pensar racionalmente. Dumbledore sonrió divertido ante la cara de confusión del Innombrable y continuó.

-Gracias a que lo dejaste sin padres este chico se volvió fuerte, aprendió a valerse por sí solo y comprendió que en la vida las cosas no caen del cielo, sino que uno tiene que ganarlas con el propio sacrificio. Es probable que de no ser por ti, nunca hubiera conocido a Ron y Hermione tal y como los conoce hoy, y nunca hubiera forjado con ellos esa amistad a toda prueba que le fue tan útil tantas veces. Gracias a ti él valora cada pequeño gesto de amor proveniente de los que le rodean, y bien sabes que en estos tiempos el amor puro y desinteresado es algo tan necesario como raro. Por tu causa se volvió valiente, supo afrontar los desafíos que el mundo le presentaba, superando sus propios temores e incluso arriesgando su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Harry es lo que es, no solo por tu culpa, sino también gracias a ti.

Voldemort guardó silencio, mientras el anciano interlocutor volvía a tomar asiento y cruzaba los dedos con serenidad.

-Yo creo que deberías considerar seriamente esa posibilidad-

El Innombrable, el gran mago oscuro, aquel que para muchos el hombre más temido de todos los tiempos, estaba sentado en medio del despacho del director del Colegio Hogwarts, sintiéndose abrumado por el miedo…por un miedo extraño, desconocido y a la vez muy familiar. Temiéndole a un niño…al niño que alguna vez había significado su caída y que ahora significaba todo su mundo. Temiéndole a lo que podría ocurrir si es sentimiento era compartido…

-Yo…no se…que hacer…-sentenció luego de un largo minuto de meditar con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se sentía más impotente que nunca…

Dumbledore se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se acercó a él. Voldemort levantó de a poco la mirada, hasta encontrarse con un par de orbes azules que le inspiraban una extraña confianza.

-Yo te diré qué hacer-dijo el anciano-La próxima vez que lo veas habla con él. Pídele que sea franco contigo sobre la forma en que te ve. Y si resulta ser lo que te he dicho yo…pues…en ese caso ustedes sabrán qué hacer.

Voldemort meditó las palabras durante espacio de un par de minutos y luego, sin más, se puso de pie y miró a Dumbledore con el rostro iluminado.

-Eso haré-dijo, decidido, mientras sacaba de su capa unos polvos azulados y se acercaba la chimenea-Ya es hora de que me vaya, Dumbledore. Fue un placer hablar contigo…Y gracias por todo…

-Te aseguro, Tom-susurró el mago con una misteriosa sonrisa-que no tienes nada que agradecerme…

Luego de aquella breve despedida Voldemort entró a la chimenea y arrojó los polvos al suelo, para luego desaparecer en una volunta de llamas azuladas. Dumbledore regresó lentamente a su asiento tras el escritorio y terminó su taza de té, con la mirada calmada y perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Te aseguro, nada que agradecer-susurró por lo bajo-El amor no es maldad, no destruye…le harás un gran bien a la humanidad así, Voldemort…

Ok, eso fue todo. Nos vemos en la tercera y ultima parte del fic.

Si les surge dejen rewiev, y si no espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
